


前男友跟现男友

by Wantonly



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 假探鹰, 真铁鹰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly
Summary: 伪探鹰！！！真铁鹰！！！（注意！！！）前男友寇森 vs现男友托尼   哈哈哈哈哈哈好鬼寇森：你可能不知道，你的现男友是我的前男友克林特：我的现男友是我前男友的保护对象托尼：垃圾神盾派给我的联系人是我现男友的前男友兼他上司！
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, 探鹰, 铁鹰
Kudos: 3





	前男友跟现男友

**Author's Note:**

> 俺也知不知道能不能算探鹰，干脆就打了  
> 如果不妥可以告知一下

前男友

在无数次托尼打断寇森的发言后，寇•我没有生气•森终于忍不住了。

“斯塔克先生，请您别在公共场合提起您跟巴顿特工的事情了”，

“另外”寇森眨了眨眼，“恐怕您可能不知道，您的现男友，克林特•巴顿，是我的，前，男，友。”

看着托尼脸上变化无穷的表情寇森嘴角抽了抽，没有搭理下属不可思议的眼光说到，“毕竟这件事是巴顿特工的档案里没有的，想必巴顿特工没有和你提起过这件事吧？”，在亿万富翁快要吃人的眼神下寇森强忍着上扬的嘴角继续说到“噢，也是，也算是我跟巴顿特工的私事吧，您不知道也正常”

“小鸟…寇森是你前男友？”托尼面带微笑手里紧紧攥着咖啡杯，“让人意外”

克林特欣赏了一会阔佬脸上的表情，玩味的说“哇哦！你竟然吃醋了？！”

“让你失望了”托尼脸上的笑容更僵硬了，偏了偏头“答案是没有”

克林特假装很怀念当初的感觉，托着腮“当初的寇森特别可爱，为了我一句想吃三明治，跑了大半个纽约市，就为了买到我想吃的那家店”，“虽然最后我们两个被尼克骂了一顿～”

“贾维斯！！给我…”托尼的话还没说完，

“先生，我不建议您这么做。”人工智能的声音各外的动听，

“爸爸的话还没说完呢！你现在越来越不乖了”托尼翻了个白眼

“根据以往的数据，我认为先生您是想黑进神盾局的系统制造一些小的惊喜。”

托尼满意的点点头，贾维斯的工作还是克克克克业业的，“继续说”

“虽然寇森探员是神盾局的头号人物，但是同时他也是克林特的顶头上司。虽然寇森探员不会将这件事算到克林特头上，但是尼克局长不会善罢甘休。”

托尼瞪大了眼睛，他好像知道了什么不得了的事情。

现男友

“小鸟，想吃什么？”托尼把弓箭手压在床上，手却不自觉的乱摸

“走开死阔佬，别压在我身上”克林特嘴上这么说着却和托尼滚成一团

“贾维斯？帮我点份意大利面，我上次推荐给你那家”克林特窝在被子里看着平板，“钱从我卡里刷”

“好的先生”贾维斯的声音从天花板上传来“预计还有五分钟送达”

“？贾维斯，我怎么没有收到银行的信息？银行还没修好？”克林特疑惑的看着空空空的短信

“well这个问题还用问吗？”托尼手里拿着意大利面，对着一脸问号的克林特挤眉弄脸

“贾维斯，再点一份醉蟹”克林特从床上坐起来

“好的先生，预计还有十分钟送到”

“托尼…”克林特不知道说些什么了

“嘿，我不能像寇森那样随时随地去买你想吃的，但是我可以买下他们你想什么时候吃他们什么时候送呀”托尼走到床边抱住了克林特

“得了吧铁罐，你就是懒得出门，怕被那群记者的问题问到抓狂”克林特翻了个白眼，“还有，那是我点的意面！你不能吃！！！”

“那是我的店！”托尼看着飞奔下床的克林特做了个投降动作“也是你的”

日常叭叭叭：

啊西！！！我感觉我就是来酸我自己的艹！

探鹰的tag我也不知道能不能打🧐不妥可改！


End file.
